Father and Sister
by Crimson Cutie
Summary: Inspired by Black Flame's Shatered Silver, this is my take on why Pietro chose Magneto in Day Of Reckoning


This is my take on why Pietro chose Magneto in "Day of Reckoning." I got the idea to do this story after reading Black Flame's fic "Shattered Silver," which by the way is awesome and you should go read. I didn't feel like dating the letters so I just put the days of the week. It's starts right after "HeX factor."  I'm going to assume that the mall thing was a Sunday cause the mall was totally empty and malls close early on Sunday's or at least mine does. 

Father And Sister

Sunday

Dear Wanda,

            It's been forever since I wrote to you. I used to write to you all the time. Did you know that? Of course not. Father never sent my letters. Did you think of me when you were lonely in there? You were probably just thinking about how much you hated me for not stopping Father. There was a reason that I didn't try and stop the men. I want you to know but you won't listen me so I've gone back to writing to you, like I used to. 

            Do you remember that afternoon? You might have forgotten but I never will. We were home alone while dad was out somewhere and we'd gotten into a fight. I don't remember what it was about, probably just kid stuff. You lost your temper. Suddenly all the lights started blinking and stuff was flying around the room. You looked so in pain I would have expected you to burst out crying. But you never cried before that night even as a little girl. Instead you turned the pain to anger, which you directed at me. Sometimes I still have nightmares about that day. I can see the knife just an inch from my chest. I would have died if father hadn't come home that moment and stopped you.

            Father came to my room later that day and we had a discussion. He told me that your powers were out of control. He said that he was afraid you'd hurt me or that you'd hurt yourself. He told me he was going to take you to a place where they would help you control it. I didn't know that he was never planning to come back for you. I just thought you'd be gone for a month or two and then come back fine. I begged Father to let me visit you but he said it would interfere with the help. I was so lonely for you that I started writing these letters for you. I'd give them to dad but he never sent them. I'd find them weeks later in the den. 

            Father may not have done to me what he did to you, but one day he did abandon me too. I would write letters to you when I missed you or father. I'd tell you my problems or funny stuff I heard just to cheer you up. I couldn't send them because I didn't know your address and even if I did I was afraid you would rip them to shreds. 

            When I saw you after all these years I was thinking that we could at least be a family again. I really missed you all these years and I still want to be your brother. You won't listen to me.

Pierto

Monday

Dear Wanda,

            I made the mistake of mentioning Father last night and you blew up at me. When I tried to talk to you this morning you nearly stabbed me with a remote control. Why won't you listen to my side of the story? I can screw Magneto, he was a lousy father but I want to some family. I am trying so hard to make you like me again. What happened to the girl who used to brag that she was better than me in math? (As if anyone could be better that the almighty Pietro.) Who used to laugh at cartoons with me? What did they do to you in there? You're worse than before. Mystique is crazy if she thinks your going to be loyal to her. I can see it in your eyes. Why can't you see anything but revenge? Mystique looks at me suspiciously too. She is trying to find my loyalties. Fuck her. She was the one who abandoned us for months. She left us with no source of income and guy who likes to and eat his weight in food. She's as bad as Magneto when it comes to ditching. I wont be loyal to anyone but you (and me of course). You're my sister and I want a family. It doesn't matter if you're all the family I have left as long I have you. Fuck Magneto, Mystique, baldy, the x-geeks and everyone else I don't need them and you sure don't. We can do this together. I still love you Wanda, why can't you see that?

Pietro

Tuesday

So Long Scarlet Witch, 

I tried. I really tried to show that I'm sorry for what I did. You never even apologized for almost killing me. I wanted this to work so badly. There's nothing I can do. I'm sorry. You will never be able to look beyond your temper and crazy rage. You will never again call me brother. The candlestick made it very clear this morning and I'll have a bump on my head to remind me for a while. 

Magneto came to me this evening and told me he knew that Mystique was planning something. He asked me to help. You know like I do that he didn't actually ask, it was more like an order. It was just like that night so many years ago when he told me where he was taking you. He asked me to betray you and I said "yes." It wasn't like I have a lot of choice in the matter but I'm glad I agreed. I don't care about anyone but my family. I was willing to put you before Father but you'll never accept me. I was willing to fuck the whole rest of the world for you. But Fuck you. I'm going to be with Father again. I tired Scarlet Witch but this time it's your fault.  

Pietro

So there you have it. Underneath that egotistical exterior Pietro just wants a family and a little love, or something like that. Like it? Love it? Hate it? Please review!


End file.
